


Is This The End? Part Two

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Break Up, Depression, Divorce, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2/3 of Spartos and Sharrkan's marriage turbulence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End? Part Two

Sharrkan sat at the bar, his head in his hands and a few empty glasses in front of him. How could he have been so stupid? He'd asked himself a hundred times already. How could he have let Yamuraiha convince him that that was ever a good idea? How had he not heard Alois from down the hall? How could he live with himself after seeing that look on Spartos' face?

He wasn't surprised when he woke up the following day and found neither Spartos or Alois there. Quite a few of their belongings were gone as well. He wasn't surprised, but damn did it still hurt. He had cried. Cried until his throat hurt, his eyes burned, and his head pounded. Though he didn't know where they'd be staying, he supposed it was a good thing. He wouldn't be able to face him. However, he knew he wanted to talk to him about it. He needed to. Their marriage relied on it. Or, what was left of it, anyway. He wasn't sure where they were at this point. He only knew that Spartos hadn't answered any of his texts or calls.

He deserved it, he knew. For breaking his heart like that. He knew he deserved not having Alois either. How could he? He'd neglected his own son- couldn't even hear him crying. It seemed everyone had been doing a lot of that lately.

A hand on his back snapped Sharrkan from his little pity party. He looked over to find Sinbad, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"No." Sharrkan croaked, downing another drink. "You'll hate me too."

"Spartos quit his job. Ja'far's told me he refuses to speak to anyone but him, and Alois. He's hardly left the house, and when he has, it's only been to buy more diapers and bottles and baby food. He's living in a different, one-bedroom apartment across town. And now I find you like this. What happened?"

Sharrkan blinked and looked up at him, his stomach queasy and feeling like he might throw up. "Spartos quit?"

Sinbad nodded, taking a seat on the stool beside him. "Called up the other day and said to find another tattoo artist. He couldn't face some of us any longer. Wonder why that is-?"

"I.. cheated on him. With Yamuraiha. And he walked in on us."

Saying it out loud made it only that much worse. His chest and stomach felt flooded with angry elephants and crocodiles. His drink suddenly didn't look so appetizing and he felt ready to puke. Instead, he tried hard to choke back more sobs.

To his great surprise, Sinbad rubbed his back gently. He glanced at him, forgetting about not crying and letting a few tears fall over his face.

"It's okay." Sinbad spoke, and Sharrkan was shaking his head already.

"No. No, it's not okay. I.. I cheated. I broke his heart. I.. you didn't see his face, Sin. I really hurt him. And I just.. God, I fucked up."

"You made a mistake. It happens. Do I agree with what you did- and with? No. But slip ups happen. You and Spartos have never really hit a tough spot in your relationship." He pursed his lips slightly. "Although I don't think cheating would be the best way to come across the first time. But, I'm sure if you just talk it out with him.. he'll take you back."

"No. No he won't. He.. I hurt him. And all while Alois was crying in his room. It's bad, Sin. I don't.. I don't think we can fix it."

"Do you want to fix it? Do you still want him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then sitting here moping and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do anything. Spartos is a very forgiving and understanding person."

"But how do you 'understand' sleeping with your friend?"

"Well, maybe he won't understand that bit. But.. he'll take you back. I'm sure. Just go apologize to him, beg if you have to. Don't give up on your family. On your happily ever after."

Sharrkan blinked at him a few times before getting up and rushing out of the bar. Sinbad smiled to himself and took one of the drinks Sharrkan had. In a moment, the white-haired male was back though. "I forgot," He panted. "Where is he staying now?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Sharrkan knocked on the door, his nerves on fire as he waited anxiously. He could hear Alois squealing and giggling from inside, and his heart contracted. It'd been two weeks since he'd seen his boy. Since he'd seen Spartos. To say he missed them was an understatement. He'd practically craved for them.

The door swung open, and this time Sharrkan's heart stopped. Spartos seemed.. different, for sure. Yet, still beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a man could be anyway. His milky skin was paler, though. And his hair looked like it hadn't seen a good condition in weeks. He had bags under his eyes, and they were puffy. Like he'd been crying. Sharrkan could feel his heart break. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him, soothe him and tell him everything would be alright. But, he had not right to. Not anymore. Or at least, not now.

Spartos didn't say anything. Only stared at him for a few moments, and then went to shut the door again. But Sharrkan hasted to keep it open. "Spartos, wait! Please!" He pleaded.

Alois' giggling stopped as soon as he spoke and he crawled across the floor to sit behind Spartos' legs. "Daddy!" He cried, making grabby hands at him.

Sharrkan looked from the toddler to Spartos, who glanced back at him unimpressed. "Well, he's your son too." He clipped with a tone of hatred.

Sharrkan only nodded once and bent down to scoop Alois in his arms. The blonde was so happy to see him, he squeezed his neck tightly. Sharrkan smiled a little bit before turning back to Spartos. "We need to talk."

"About what?" The redhead spat. "How much you'd rather have her than me now?"

"What? No! Spartos, that's not true. At all. I would never want Yamuraiha more than you. Ever."

"Surely didn't look that way to me."

"Look, I know it didn't look good. It just-" He paused when a couple walking past them in the hallway glanced at them with curiosity and disgust. "Um.. Can- Can I come in..?"

Spartos rolled his eyes but allowed Sharrkan to enter. He quickly sat on the couch, setting Alois on the floor with his toys. This apartment was definitely a lot smaller than their old one. Only one story, and bunched together. It was probably just the size of their living room and kitchen. Sharrkan cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Spartos, look, I'm.. I'm sorry about what happened. I really, really am. Not a minute goes by that I don't regret doing that. I honestly don't even know how it got to that. I just, one minute we were sitting there talking about work.. and then she was complaining about how alone she was, and I just-"

He paused when Spartos held up a hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Sharrkan. It's not just me you hurt." He glanced at Alois, who was chewing on his own toes.

"I know.. He was crying, and he needed me, and I didn't.."

"I know what you did." Spartos retorted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

Sharrkan only nodded, hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry.. to both of you."

He heard Spartos sigh lightly before he disappeared into the kitchen. He blinked before glancing at Alois, who seemed just as confused as he glanced up at Sharrkan. He smiled brightly, though. So happily, Sharrkan couldn't help but smile back lightly. He stroked his chubby cheek softly, making Alois giggle again and hold onto his hand.

"I've missed you too, buddy.." He sighed lightly, kissing the top of his head.

Spartos returned with a small stack of papers, folded into third hotdog length. Sharrkan blinked as he held them out to him. "What are these..?" He asked as he took them, opening them up.

Spartos waited for him to read the main part on the first paper before he spoke, basically just reaffirming Sharrkan's fear. "I want a divorce."

"W-Wait, Spar, please.. Don't- This isn't serious, is it?"

Spartos nodded, a sullen and faraway look on his face. "I just.. can't, Sharrkan. Not after that. After so many times to assured me that you would never hurt me. When we started dating, that was my biggest fear; that you'd run off to some pretty girl. And you told me over and over it would never happen. You assured me. And I believed you. I dated you. I married you. And you broke your promise. I don't even know how many times before then-"

"It was only then! That was the only time I ever broke that promise! The only time, I swear! And I swear it won't happen again! Just, give me another chance. Please. I can't lose you. Either of you."

"Should've thought about that before you did that with her." Spartos replied evenly, and coldly. But Sharrkan had known him long enough to tell; behind his strong facade, he was just as torn up and upset as he was. And he'd cause it.

"Spartos, please.. Think about Al. It'll-"

"I am." He replied defensively, picking up said child and holding him as though Sharrkan had just threatened to kill him. "He doesn't need a father who's going to ignore him for sex." He spat with more hatred than before, making Sharrkan practically break down inside. He had no fight in him left. It was clear Spartos was done. And with good reason.

Alois looked between his two parents and looked like he might start sobbing. He clung to Spartos' shirt though, and whined slightly. Spartos rubbed his back and sighed. "You have a month to sign those papers." His tone left no room for questions or argument. He left to put Alois down for a nap.

Sharrkan frowned, watching him leave before glancing at the divorce papers. This suddenly seemed so real.. not just a nightmare. He left the apartment before Spartos could come back, the papers still in his hand. He tried not to cry again. He'd already cried so many times in just two weeks. But.. he couldn't fathom it. Spartos would no longer be his anymore. Spartos be.. just Spartos. Single, attractive, Spartos. Only with a child.

And Sharrkan would just be single, lonely Sharrkan.


End file.
